1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved drag mechanism for governing the frictional resistance of a spinning reel against rotation. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement to a drag mechanism for a spinning reel of the type that utilizes a plurality of drag members to provide a braking force to the reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spinning reel which is used for fishing commonly has a rotation spool on which fishing line may be wound provided on a shaft that is secured to the body of the fishing reel. In order to facilitate smoother rotation of the spool during winding of the reel, it is known to provide a drag mechanism for frictionally engaging the spool so that line will play out when a fish runs.
The most common type of drag mechanism for a spinning reel which was employed in the prior art is that of the front location type in which drag members are provided in a recess that is formed in a front portion of the spool. However, the pressure of a fish line on this type of prior art spool acts to deform the front plate of the spool, so the braking force of the drag mechanism is dependent on the quantity of fish line wound on the spool.
Another prior art drag mechanism, in which a plurality of drag members were provided in a first group in a front portion of a spool, and in a second group at the rear portion of a spool was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,702. However, since some of the drag members in this device were provided in the front portion of the spool, the braking force of the drag mechanism was still dependent on the amount of fish line wound on the spool.
In addition, since the drag members in the latter mentioned device must be provided in the front and rear portions of the spool, the construction of the device is relatively complicated, which increases manufacturing cost and makes the apparatus relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble. Moreover, since the drag adjustment knob in the latter mentioned device is provided near the drag members located in the front portion of the spool, the knob was likely to loosen due to the vibration caused by the drag members. Clearly, there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a spinning reel drag mechanism that provides a smooth constant braking force and that is relatively simple in construction.